This patent discloses a computer mouse implemented partially or wholly using capacitive sensors.
Pointing devices are an essential component of modern computers. One common type of pointing device is the mouse. Computer mice have been well known for many years. U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,541 to Engelbart discloses an early mouse implementation using either potentiometers or wheels with conductive patterns to measure the motion. The conductive patterns on these wheels are measured by direct electrical contact. Direct electrical contact to moving objects has many well-known disadvantages, such as increased friction, and wear and corrosion of contacts.
Modern mice follow a plan similar to that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,652 to Lapson et al, with a rolling ball mechanically coupled to optical rotary motion encoders. The mouse also includes one or several buttons that operate mechanical switches inside the mouse. Recent mouse designs also feature a wheel for scrolling; U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,455 to Gillick et al discloses a mouse with a scroll wheel mechanically coupled to another optical rotary encoder. Such mechano-optical mice are widely used and well understood, but they do suffer several drawbacks. First, as moving parts they are susceptible to mechanical failure and may need periodic cleaning. Second, they are exposed to dirt, moisture, and other contaminants and environmental effects. Third, as low-cost mechanical devices they may be less sensitive to fine movements than fully electronic devices. Fourth, electromechanical sensors may be more expensive than purely electronic sensors. And fifth, optical sensors draw a significant amount of power due to their use of light emitting diodes.
Another well-known type of mouse measures motion by direct optical sensing of the surface beneath the mouse. U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,035 to Kirsch discloses an optical mouse that worked with patterned surfaces, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,152 to Dandliker et al discloses a more sophisticated example that works with natural surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,993 to Bidiville et al discloses a pointing device which includes a rotating ball but measures the rotation of the ball by purely optical means. Optical mice eliminate the difficulties associated with moving parts in the motion sensor, but even they must typically use mechanical mouse buttons and a mechanical scroll wheel.
Many alternatives to scroll wheels have been tried. U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,619 to Ho et al discloses a mouse with a four-way scrolling button. U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,229 to Gilligan et al discloses a mouse with a thumb-activated scrolling knob. U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,785 to Cooper discloses a mouse that is squeezed to initiate scrolling. The ScrollPoint Mouse from International Business Machines includes an isometric joystick for scrolling, and the ScrollPad Mouse from Fujitsu includes a resistive touch sensor for scrolling. The proliferation of such devices shows both that there is a need for a good scrolling device for use with mice, and that none of the technologies tried so far are completely satisfactory.
Capacitive touch pads are also well known in the art; U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,411 discloses a touch pad sensor and associated features. Touch pads can simulate the motion detector and buttons of a mouse by measuring finger motion and detecting finger tapping gestures. Touch pads can also be used for scrolling, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,052. Capacitive touch pads are solid state electronic devices that avoid many of the pitfalls of mechanical sensors. However, many users prefer mice over touch pads for reasons of ergonomics or familiarity.
Capacitive touch sensors for use as switches are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,385 to Frame discloses a membrane pressure switch that uses capacitance to detect activation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,111 to Caldwell et al discloses a capacitive switch that directly detects the capacitance of the user. The circuits of the ""411 patent already cited could also be used to implement a capacitive switch. Applications of capacitive switches to mice are relatively rare, but in the paper xe2x80x9cTouch-Sensing Input Devicesxe2x80x9d (ACM CHI ""99, pp. 223-230), Hinckley and Sinclair disclose an experimental mouse with capacitive touch sensors to detect the presence of the user""s hand on or near various mouse controls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,144 to Scholder et al discloses a mouse with a touch pad sensor embedded in it. However, Scholder only considers resistive and thermal touch sensors, which are less sensitive and less able to be mounted within the plastic enclosure of the mouse than capacitive sensors. Scholder suggests using the touch sensor in lieu of mouse buttons, but does not consider the use of the touch sensor for scrolling.
The purpose of the present invention is to create a device with the familiar form and function of a mouse, wherein some or all of the mechanical functions of the mouse have been replaced by capacitive sensors.
The present invention is directed toward a pointing device similar to a conventional mouse, but some or all of whose elements are made from capacitive sensors. Such elements may include a rotary motion detector which includes a rotating member and a plurality of fixed capacitive detecting members; a rolling ball with patterned conductive surface and a plurality of fixed capacitive detecting members; capacitive touch sensors or capacitive switches to serve as mouse buttons; and a scrolling wheel, knob, or touch surface built from capacitive sensors. The pointing device further includes a capacitance measuring circuit and processor to measure variations of capacitance on the various capacitive elements and to determine the movement of and other activations of the mouse.